Naked
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Masamune never felt so exsposed in his life


**I'm so glad to finally have this done! I've been working on this sense before the school year! This is overall a yukimasa, but the middle is chikadate! One thing I would like to point out before you guys continue is that ejaculation =/=orgasm.**

**Trigger warnings: Child abuse **

Being with Chosokabe was something thatMasamune would never regret. By now they had moved on and were no longer seeing each other, but the time they spent together was an experience in itself.

When they had first met, it was Chosokabe's last year of high school and Masamune's first. Chosokabe had been one of the tour guides for the new students and Masamune had been assigned to his group.

When they first started hanging around each other people had pointed out how alike they were, which at the time was invalid. They only talked about school work and teachers for the first few weeks. Every now and then they mentioned friends and hobbies trying to see if they were compatible friends. What people were really looking at were the eye-patches.

Masamune couldn't lie. That was the reason he was originally drawn to the older man. He felt a since of comradeship between the two of them because of it.

They both knew not to ask questions unless the other brought the subject up, not to touch the patch, and not to stare. He was able to relax in a way he never had before, because this had always been something he was hyper aware of. He knew that it made him stick out, and drew unwanted attention. In grade school it had been bullying that he put a stop to rather quickly. In middle school the teachers had insisted on trying to get him help around the building. He'd been going through a growth spurt and kept bumping into walls, not yet sure of how to accommodate the new growth. The teachers thought it was because of his eye.

Needless to say it led to special treatment. Everyone always asking if he was okay, and trying to escort him to class. There intentions were good, but he wanted none of it. He wanted to be treated like a normal person.

Up to that point, Yukimura was the one who came the closest to it. He treated him like an equal, and didn't hesitate to argue him or go all out during sports because of his handy cap. Sometimes, he could catch Yukimura staring at the patch. A few times he had asked about it, and Masamune wasn't sure of the face he made, but whatever it was, it was enough to make Yukimura say never mind.

He didn't like to talk about it. He wanted to be treated like there was nothing wrong with him

Chosokabe did just that. If anything he exploited the lack of sight on the right when it came to pranks. It was a nice change of pace. But it only lasted for a year. Chosokabe went off to college the year after that and Masamune still had two more years of high school to complete.

They fell out of contact during Masamune's third year. At this point he and Yukimura had started dating. Kojuro wasn't too thrilled about it, but he figured Yukimura was harmless and didn't say much more. Though he did emphasize that when picking a college he should be looking at the academic programs. Not how close the campus was to the one Yukimura was going to.

He and Yukimura still ended up going to the same school. It was one of the best in the country, so Kojuro didn't say anything about it. They weren't roommates. Masamune ended up with some kid named Tokugawa. He seemed to be alright. He was polite, and kind of reminded him of Yukimura.

This was how he met Chosokabe again. Tokugawa was friends with the pirate, who happened to go to this school. Anyways he had been unpacking his things when Tokugawa mentioned that one of his friends was coming over.

When the door open he felt himself grin. Chosokabe blinked before greeting him. Masamune jumped him, so excited he started speaking more English than Japanese.

"I thought this was the kid you mentioned before," Tokugawa said.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Chosokabe's voice boomed and Masamune could only grin and nod. "How have you been?"

"So far, so good."

"Kojuro didn't cry when you had to leave for college, did he?"

"Only a little bit, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Are any of the others here or did you finally break away from the flock?"

"Yukimura's here."

"You guys still a thing?"

"Yeah," Masamune blushed.

Chosokabe grinned. It was the same friendly smile he always had, but it was more than refreshing to have him around again. None of their classes were together, but being in the same dorm kept them in close contact.

Yukimura picked up on the odd relationship the two had. It wasn't quite friendship, nor were they romantic, but they were teeter-tottering on that line. He couldn't lie, that he was in love with Masamune; however, he wasn't blind. He broke up with Masamune that year. It was one of the harder decisions that he made, but he figured it would be best to let Masamune go. Maybe, once Chosokabe was out of the picture, they could put the pieces of their relationship back together.

"He's been crying all day," Tokugawa warned Chosokabe before entering the room. By now, Masamune had settled down. He sniffled once or twice, but he had ran out of tears. He lay on his stomach face buried in his pillows.

He was heartbroken. He was in love with Yukimura. He didn't know what he meant when Yukimura said that he seemed to be in love with someone else. The Tiger was his only. He had never even thought of anyone else in that way.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Chosokabe said. "Maybe he's just over thinking things a bit. He's still adjusting to his new surroundings. I'm sure once he settles in he'll see his mistake."

Masamune didn't answer. He just hugged his pillow closer to himself. It was a month until he was close to his normal self again. He couldn't be around Yukimura without things being awkward. This is how he ended up spending most of his time with Chosokabe. He was the only one in their group of friends who wasn't close with Yukimura. Yet, when hanging out with Chosokabe, there were times when Masamune could say he didn't miss Yukimura. He was getting over it, or at least that was how he felt when he was with the pirate.

Chosokabe had been the one to kiss him, sweetly, and ever so gently cupping his face as. Masamune had melted when strong arms wrapped around him, and allowed himself to fall for this man. He figured it was okay to be with someone as Yukimura figured things out. He didn't pay too much mind to how easy it was for him to let himself love Chosokabe.

It had been a whirlwind of emotions at the time. Part of it may have been because he was lonely without having Yukimura at his side. He didn't want to see it as that. Chosokabe was a sweet guy. He went out of his way for him, just because he could. Masamune found himself being at ease when he was around him. Again, it was different than being with Yukimura. He felt wanted in a completely different way. The way he smiled at him was comforting, and the way he said, "I love you," always made his heart beat out of his chest. The way he touched him, invoked either butterflies, or arousal.

Their first time together was something that Masamune always treasured. It was different than when he was with Yukimura. His actual first time was with Yukimura and they had both been nervous and fumbled through the whole process. It took several tries until they could read each other's body language and had a general idea of what they were doing.

Chosokabe took the lead. He had Masamune beneath him arching up and moaning just from a bit of kissing. He was taken aback by how passionate the other man was being. From the way he moved and wrapped around him, it was like he was trying to completely open up to him.

Chosokabe removed their clothes quickly, eager to see Masamune naked. He couldn't keep his mouth and hands off of his body. It left Masamune's toes curling in pleasure as he felt his body being lavished. His nipples were sucked and rolled between the pirate's lips before he suckled and kissed the rest of the way down.

"Ah, shit, Chika!" He screamed when his erection was in Chosokabe's mouth. He took it all without any difficulty going straight to deep throating. He let the hands tangling in his hair guide him, so Masamune could do as he pleased.

The incoherent noises from above were enough to please him for the moment. He hollowed his cheeks to give more suction and felt Masamune arch his back. His name was called out again, and this time he got a firm grip on Masamune's hips, swatted his hands away. He went down on him completely one last time before pulling off.

Masamune could have sworn that he saw stars when Chosokabe took that last long suck. But it couldn't be true, because he remembers watching the full motion the other took from tip to base, and back up again. He lingered letting his tongue play with the fleshy head, so he could watch Masamune squirm. The dragon wasn't sure if he should try to move away from the stimulation or more closer to it.

"Mo-to-chika." He cried out, and Chosokabe finally released him.

"Don't lose it just yet." He kissed Masamune's forehead. He knew that by now Masamune's body was sensitive and buzzing with pleasure. Just flicking one of his nipples got a pretty good moan out of him.

Masamune was breathless. It was obvious that Chosokabe was way more experienced than him. It was almost shameful the way he had let himself become wrapped around Chosokabe's fingers.

"Shit."

Right now he literally was wrapped around Chosokae's fingers. They were inside of him, stretching and separating, hitting something inside of him that had his body singing. Everything in him tensed as he felt that coil of fire in his belly getting ready to release.

It was embarrassing because Chosokabe was watching him the whole time, as if fascinated by every breath, and moan. It left Masamune blushing, and he had to close his eye, but found himself peeking from time to time. The look of affection on Chosokabe's face was enough to leave him about ready to blow.

"Chika…"

"Go ahead." The pirate kissed and sucked at the junction of Masamune's neck and shoulders.

Yet, Masamune tried to hold on. Despite the overwhelming pressure he tried to last out just a little longer. He want to have the feeling for just a bit more time. His legs wrapped around Chosokabe's waist, and his heals dug into his back the same way his nails did. His breath was shaky.

"Shit," He broke eye contact as his body twisted and turned as he came. He bit his lip trying not to make too much noise. He was already so vocal it was embarrassing. Doing this caused him to whimper instead of moan, which, in his book, was way worse.

"Dude, you got it all on my chest," Chosokabe said.

"Sorry," Masamune panted. He didn't have it in him to make a smart comment back.

"You just gonna leave it there."

Maasamune shivered from the tone, feeling himself become aroused again. He sat up moving closer on his hands and knees. He licked Chosokabe's chest where ever there was cum. He didn't like the taste of it, but he liked the taste of Chosokabe's skin and continued licking even after he was clean

Chosokabe let out a light groan. He pushed Masamune's head down further until he was right next to his cock. Masamune licked the tip a bit before starting to take him into his mouth. He sucked on the head getting a few sighs and groans from Chosokabe. He took in as much as he could before he felt his gag reflex tell him to stop. He wasn't able to take him in fully so he used his hand to stroke what he couldn't reach.

He moaned and hollowed his cheeks bobbing his head faster. He looked up at Chosokabe, pleased to see that the pirate had his head lolled back in pleasure. His hips started to move to get further into his mouth.

"You're really good at this." He said when Masamune pulled away for air but continued to stroke him. Masamune smirked up at him, slowly taking him back into his mouth. He used more tongue this time as he took him in a little bit deeper than last time before having to come back up.

Chosokabe moaned watching as Masamune went down on him and came back up. His hips thrust a bit forwards when he felt him gag, which he apologized for.

"So sexy."

He pushed Masamune back, making him fall onto the bed. Masamune protested until Chosokabe was right over him grinning and leering. He rolled his hip letting their cocks rubbed against each other. They both moaned, and Masamune arched his back trying to get closer.

Chosokabe let out another sound of pleasure. His eye closed as he enjoyed the friction between them. Sweat was dripping from his brow. He sat up grabbing the lube. At the same time he threw his eye patch to the floor now that the headband was saturated with sweat.

Masamune's eye widened. He hadn't expected Chosokabe to do that, and so quickly, without that much of a second thought. He was back on top of Masamune, one hand supporting him while the other one applied lube to both of them.

Now that he was up close he could see the scar that went over Chosokabe's left eye. He could see the small deformities of the eye lids and the way the flesh had scared over. Just from looking he could tell that eye was blind. The slice had continued through the eye lid and damaged the pupil and retina.

He could feel his heart starting to beat out of his chest. He looked away, taken aback by the gesture. He saw it as a form of trust to do something like that. He didn't loiter too much on that thought. Chosokabe had his fingers back inside him to stretch him a bit more just in case. He hadn't been expecting it, and the noise he made was un-dignifying.

"Wait." He shifted, to try and sit up, and Chosokabe move with him to give him the necessary space to do so. He reach around to untie the string keeping his eye patch in place.

"You don't have to," Chosokabe's voice was soft as he put one of his hands over Masamune's shaking ones.

"I want to," Masamune said looking at him. "Besides it get uncomfortable when…"

"You don't need to," Chosokabe said removing his hands despite his words. "I know you don't like others seeing it."

"I said it's fine," Masamune finally managed to undo the knot. The patch fell from his face and he put it on the night stand. He looked back to Chosokabe, his face was completely red now.

Chosokabe's hand cupped Masamune's face, gently coaxing him to look at him. His moved -Masamune's bangs from in front of his face, and smiled softly. He leaned forward placing a kiss on the right eyelid.

There was no eye behind his eyelid. The flesh sunk in and gave an outline of the socket. I thick wire like thread held the two pieces of skin shut. There were no eyelashes to be seen. The skin was discolored and rough. There was a small scar, that went from the bottom eye lid to a bit further down, not quiet touching the cheek.

Masamune looked away again. He never felt so exposed in his life. He tremble, and whimper a bit when Chosokabe kissed his eye.

"You're beautiful." Chosokabe mumbled against his lips, kissing him. He kissed down his neck, and chest, taking the time to kiss every bit of skin he could reach. His hands skimmed over Masamune's back, before being a bit more firm in his advances.

Chosokabe was touching him almost timidly. He took his breath away with every kiss, and with every touch. Masamune let out a lengthy moan as he felt him spreading his legs once again. They were chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other, mouth fused together. Chosokabe finally slid inside. Masamune's body opened up to him. He breathed slowly, relaxing so penetration was easier.

He moaned again. He hadn't expected to strain to accommodate his partners girth. Chosokabe was completely inside him now. They were both staying still, for Chosokabe to catch his breath, and for Masamune to get used to the feeling of being filled. He then gasped when Chosokabe started to move.

"Fuck," He bit out through clench teeth. His body moved with Chosokabe's all the same. Their bodies rocked together so that they met each other's thrust. Chosokabe moaned as he was able to thrust deeper inside of Masamune, and was caressed and stocked from tip to base. He buried his face in Masamune's neck, kissing and sucking there. He could feel Masamune's body tense underneath him, and a hand tangle in his hair. He ignored the sting of his hair being pulled, and the dull throb of nails clawing at his back.

Masamune tightly wound himself around him, holding on with everything he had. He gasped, finding it hard to breathe. His body was swallowed by sensation and emotion. His heart was beating out of his chest when he felt Chosokabe pull him closer. He shifted so he could hit his prostate every time he thrust inside.

"Do you feel it?" Chosokabe panted in Masamune ear.

"What kind of ah, question ngh, is that." Masamune managed to form a few coherent words as Chosokabe continued to move. To his annoyance he could hear Motochika chuckle. He stopped moving and put some space between them so he could look down at Masamune.

"It's kind of hard not to feel something that sized going into something that's supposed to be an exit," He snapped, but there was no bite to it. He was still flushed and waiting for them to be able to continue.

"I meant, does it feel good." Chosokabe clarified. He moved Masamune's hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat out of the way, so he could kiss him there. "Does it?"

Masamune blushed a bit looking the other way. He heard Chosokabe laugh again.

"Sorry, I'm just teasing." He kissed over Masamune's right eye before sitting up completely. He removed Masamune's legs from around him. He lift said legs up and pressed them forwards towards Masamune's chest.

This new positions was preferable. Masamune was exposed to him completely.

"You're something else," Chosokabe said getting a full view of him flushed and needy. His cock twitched at the sight of Masamune. He slid back in, putting Masamune's legs back around his waist so he was more comfortable. He didn't miss the way his partner moaned and pulled him closer.

"Chika," He whimpered. He was starting to give up on holding back. "Chika," he cried out again but was silenced by a pair of lips. Chosokabe devoured his mouth kissing him desperately. He whimpered into the kiss.

Masamune clung to him. He lost his breath every time Chosokebe thrust back inside him. He almost screamed every time he brushed against his prostate. He was so hot, and only getting hotter as things continued. He withered in the sheet, and then arched into Chosokabe's hold. He wasn't sure what to do with himself.

He couldn't get enough of Chosokabe being inside him and turning him into a mess of moans and cries. At the same time, it felt like he was dying. No, it wasn't that. He couldn't put a name to it. This pressure that was building inside of him was intense. It felt like something was coming, but he wasn't sure what. He tried to warn Chosokabe, but he couldn't form words at the moment.

Chosokabe seemed to understand what he was trying to communicate. He smirked a bit, before going harder. Masamune's hands scrambled to hold on to Chosokabe's back. His eye fought to not roll back, and his whole body tensed. And then, for the first time, he orgasmed.

It wasn't like those times when he ejaculated and it felt good because he had been close. It was different. He orgasmed before he ejaculated. His body reached a high of pleasure that he had never known before. His mind had gone blank, and every nerve in his body screamed of pleasure. Or maybe that was just him crying out?

Chosokabe's body turned to stone above him as he also came. Masamune's name fell from his lips as he released inside of him. He kept thrusting inside until he was done. He kept kissing him deeply both of them unable to contain their groans and whimpers.

They collapsed on the bed panting. Masamune was still on cloud nine as he came down from his high.

"Wow," was all he managed to say. He was still sensitive right now. Every time Chosokabe moved against him he gasped, until the other man managed to lay by his side, instead of on top of him.

"I know."

So he had managed to blow Chosokabe's mind as well. Points to him, he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back. Then again it was to be expected. He was used to wearing Yukimura out from how many times they went at it. In this case, however, quality was better than quantity.

He looked over to Chosokabe who was still regaining his breath. He smiled at him kissing him softly. His hand went to Masamune's waist and pulled him closer, so they were chest to chest. He brought him even closer until their legs tangled together.

He kissed Masamune's eye, catching the dragon's attention. He remembered that he had taken off the patch, and was laying bare before Chosokabe. He felt the need to cover himself, but then he remembered that Chosokabe was the same way right now. He tried to fight back the smile on his face, but he couldn't help it.

He can't recall what they talked about then. He only knew of the comfort he felt as they did. He wasn't self-conscious about his scar. That only happened a few other times in his life time. It's why this meant so much to him. Chosokabe was looking him in the eye, but not staring at that eye.

He treated him like he was normal.

A few months later they broke up. They parted on good terms. The flame between them had died, and fizzled out into friendship. Masamune, got back together with Yukimura, and things were going well for them now. Sometimes, he did find himself comparing the two relationship, which was unfair to Yukimura. The other man hadn't done anything wrong. The blame was on Masamune, if you could call it blame.

It seemed simple to some people. "It's just a scar. It's can't be that bad," they would always say. It was more than that to him. For years he tried to tell himself it wasn't so, but there was no denying it. It was a fault, in his eyes. It was the reason for his mother's rejection and abuse. It was the reason for so much pain, and suffering when he was younger.

Monster, was what she called him. She would scream and yell whenever he came near her. He had just turned six years old at the time and it was devastating to him. After such a dangerous surgery, and being scared that he was going to die, he wanted his mom. Even through all her yelling and cursing at him, he kept going back to her.

Things escalated from there. The first time she slapped him, he still remembered to this day. The shock of the slap and the sting on his cheek could replay in his mind for hours. It took a few time before Masamune finally back off from his mother. By then it was too late. She started to seek him out, drag him from his hiding places and "punish" him. Many times she would be too disgusted to look at him.

At the age of seven the wound had healed and he didn't feel the need to cover it as much. The eye patch would get sweaty, and the medical patch irritated his skin. He preferred to not wear it. For a time it was okay. His mom had gotten bored of beating him and had left the maids to deal with him. For those few months it had been peaceful.

Then she had spotted him in the gardens. Her face wrinkled with disgust upon seeing him, and he cringed. She picked up where she left off telling him how ugly he was and how disfigured he looked. That was the first time he had been locked in the closet. He would claw at the walls and beg to be let out. It felt like the walls would close in around him, and he would have a hard time breathing. He would either claw the door until his hands were bloody, or pass out from hyperventilation.

His saving grace, had been when his dad came home early from work one day. He was supposed to be gone on a trip for a few more days, so it caught his mother off guard. His father had found him in the closet. At first he thought he accidently closed himself in there while he was playing, but then he saw the blood. Masamune told him what happened clinging to his dad begging him not to leave again.

His father scooped him up in his arms. He didn't question what Masamune had said. He packed things quickly and they stayed at a hotel that night. It wasn't until he was helping his son get ready for bed that he realized the full extent of the damage. Masamune's chest was blue and purple from the bruising and his fingers were raw at the tips.

It was the first time Masamune saw his dad cry. He hugged him close apologizing again and again for not noticing what had been going on.

This was all before the divorce and before he had met Kojuro who became his guardian when his dad died in a car accident.

When he was fourteen he had a girlfriend. It wasn't that hard for him in middle school. All the girls thought he was mysterious and wanted to know what secrets were behind the eye patch. He had been surprised when she asked to see it. He told her that it wasn't pretty, but she was persistent. Her nimble fingers undid the knot in the back, and he let her.

The face she made upon seeing it, was very close to the one his mother had made. He felt naked and exposed as he saw her face wrinkle in disgust as she looked at him. It was embarrassing to say the least. It was no surprised they broke up a few days later.

So when Yukimura asked to see it, he feared rejection. He always said no. If even Yukimura couldn't accept it, he wasn't sure how he would react. Being with Chosokabe had given him a bit of hope on the subject. Chosokabe hadn't reacted badly. If anything he didn't seem phased by it.

Yukimura hadn't asked to see it since they gotten back together. It was an unspoken boundary that he seemed to respect, and was waiting to be allowed past. All the same, Masamune wasn't sure if he could do that just yet.

It was a few more months before he decided to. They were getting ready for bed, and Masamune was spending the night. He normally slept with the patch off, just because the material would dig into his face, and that was uncomfortable. When he stayed over at someone's place, he would just leave it on regardless.

This time, he decided to take a leap of faith. He undid the knot, his fingers steady this time around. Yukimura had paused about to ask if Masamune needed a hair elastic to keep his hair out of his face. He didn't realize what he was doing until the patch started to slip away from his face.

He couldn't turn his eyes away, but still made an effort to act casual. Masamune put the patch on the night stand and laid down to go to sleep. Yukimura followed his example, laying down next to him. He wanted to reach out and touch the scar. He'd only gotten a glimpse of it, but he was still curios.

He didn't get a full view, until Masmaune had turned over to say good night, and kissed him. Yukimura smiled taking in Masamune's whole face. He snickered a bit.

"You have a line on your forehead," He informed him.

"Shut up," Masmaune said, but his whole face lit up, and he had to fight back the grin that threatened to take over his face. He failed. Yukimura was smiling as well.

"You're one to talk. You tied your headband to tight today. I can see the pattern of the fabric on your forehead."

"You have the makings of a deep river on yours."

Masamune kissed him to make him shut up. They were both laughing now, so it wasn't more than a peck.

"Go to sleep idiot," Masamune said pushing the side of Yukimura's face into the pillows.

"Alright, alright." He said getting comfortable. Masamune did the same. "It still looks like a river."

"Sanada!"


End file.
